jack_and_graynorfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boutonniere
'is the season finale of Season 23. '''Featuring: 'Graynor Young, Lucius Beasley, Gabriel Beasley, Jack StricklandLucius Beasley 'Also Appearing: 'Claudia Stanson, Dewey Young, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young, Alia Young, Enzo Reyes, Savannah Pierson, Claw Putman, Paw Putman, Mel Small, Nico Morris, Petey Loggins, Patrick Loggins, Emerald Tatum, Tuck Ferlando, Sylvester Ipetri, Lionel Liberty, Simon Coswell, Carsob Durst, Claudio Stanson, Luke Briscoe. Rich Warrens, Ajax Ayers, Garvon Sweeney Plot Gabriel and his father Lucius make a shrewd pledge to Graynor that states that if he leaves Tanzania and goes to Egypt, as far away from Claudia as possible, than he'll have all expenses paid there. Graynor is at first uncertain but after he realizes the way he is treated by his friends, peers, and Dewey, he agrees if Gabriel promises secrecy as to where he is going. Meanwhile, Jack teaches his friends how to skateboard. Quotes *'''Graynor: ''(climbs the ladder of the treehouse, and opens up the door. Inside, Claudia, Jack, Enzo, Savannah, Claw, Tuck, Emerald, Mel, Nico, Petey, Patrick, Sylvester, Carson, Simon, Lionel, and Paw are playing with skateboards and laughing happily.)'' Oh, hey guys, what's up? *'Jack: '''I can't believe it! Claudia, you just did a freaking nollie! *'Claudia: 'What does that even mean? *'Jack: 'It's an ollie where you tap the nose of the board instead of the tail. It's pretty advanced for a rudimentary boarder like you. *'Graynor: 'What in God's name is going on here? *'Jack: 'Graynor, we were wondering when you were gonna show up! It's the boarders' fest up in this treehouse. *'Graynor: 'Nobody told me. *'Jack: 'What? *'Enzo: 'We must have told you. *'Petey: 'We had to have told you. *'Savannah: 'We must have just forgotten about you. *'Jack: 'Okay, guys, whether or not you're ready for this trick, I don't know. However, we're gonna learn it, okay? *'Mel: 'Rock on! *'Jack: 'Alright, grasshoppers, ready to learn how to do a kickflip? *'Enzo: 'What's a kickflip? *'Jack: 'A kickflip is sort of a variation on the ollie, where a boarder kicks the board into a spin before landing on it. One of my catch-tricks. *'Claudia: 'What? *'Jack: 'Catch-trick. Skater term. *'Savannah: 'That's dumb and I hate you for thinking that's cool. *'Lucius: 'All right, boy. Are yeh gonna do it er not? *'Graynor: 'Go to hell, I wouldn't think of leaving Tanzania. *'Lucius: 'Ah, is dat so? Cause oi don't even tink they'd notice yer were gone. Yer mean nathin' ter dem. Yer a cumplete outcast, Graynor. Treated loike cr'ahp naw call other than de fact that yer a black sheep. And 'tis not loike you don't derserve dis. Yer and yisser brah'der Dewey were born oyt av wedlock. Everybody knows dat yer a bastard. *'Graynor: 'You knocked up some whoremonger then got married just so your child wouldn't be born out of wedlock! You're not purer than I am! *'Gabriel: 'You're dead, pipsqueak. *'Lucius: 'Calm down, son, d'yeh wahnt Claudia er not? If so, den shut yer bake. *'Graynor: 'Your plan is flawed on so many levels, you idiots. Even with me out of the way, you've got Sylvester, Claudia's moustached womanizer boyfriend, plus Tuck, a chizzled ab, and Claw, a fun-loving party animal that's fun to be around, plus Jack and Carson who might still like her! And then there's me, the guy she never pays attention to, and I'm the one you want out of the way. *'Lucius: 'All dohs idiots er jist libidal scumbags dat if dey clear dey minds an' git romantic advice from yeh, den dey'd succeed in life an' 'av Claudia forever. But dey won't cause dey clap yeh as a wimpy nerd. Naw more dan dat. Whaen Claudia stahps pet'ily datin' an' wants somethin' serious, she won't choose wan av dohs mongrels. She'll go straight ter Gabriel. *'Graynor: 'Gabriel's a cheating rotten liar, she's not going anywhere near his jurisdiction. *'Gabriel: 'You're dead, you little mothe-- *'Lucius: 'Shut yer dang piehole, son, d'yeh wan' er er nawt? *(Gabriel slouches further into his chair)'' Trivia Parent's Guide and Censorship References to Alcohol, Tobacco, or Drugs *4/10 *Graynor calls Lucius a drunkard boozebag. *Lucius smokes a cigar in one scene. Profanity *6/10 *Graynor tells Lucius and Gabriel to go to hell. *Mordecai says "Get the hell out of here, Graynor, Razors are down twenty and I'm pissed!" *Lucius says "damn your open-minded soul". *Dewey tells Graynor to piss off. *Tuck, Claw, and Sylvester are called scumbags. *Lucius chasticizes Graynor for being born out of wedlock and calls him a bastard. *Enzo says "That son of a--" *Lucius calls Claudia a harlot behind her back. *Graynor says "whoremonger". This is censored on a few channels, and a few also edit it so he says "a sleazemonger". *One incomplete "motherf-cker". Sexual References and Nudity *5/10 *Mordecai is nude while watching the Razors game, though you cannot see anything below his ribcage, as it is covered by the couch. *Graynor says that Lucius "knocked up some whoremonger, then got married just so your child wouldn't be born out of wedlock, that means he's no purer than I am!" *Mordecai shouts at Lynnette "We're gonna have to do some hardcore stuff after this!" *Gabriel, behind their backs, calls Tuck, Claw, and Sylvester "libidal scumbags". Violence and Gore *2/10 *Dewey pushes Alia over and she taddles on him. *Dewey tells Graynor to go die somewhere. Frightening or Intense Scenes *0/10 Overall, 17/20, not too bad. Category:Episodes